


Morrigan

by nerdywords



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf, Fantasy, Humor, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Suspense, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: The morrigan is tired of human and elf wars. She plans to end it all, her own way.





	Morrigan

Amanda was aware of what she had just done, but it didn’t feel real. Even with the bodies and the blood of her family laying around her felt distant. Something had found her and mixed their blood with hers. Then, she lost control. 

She laughed, but her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands ran through her hair. It felt like she was having a nervous break down. Then, she caught sight of herself in a mirror. She had trailed blood through her blonde hair. Her breathing slowed as she stared. Slowly, the red seeped through her hair and stained it. And the color of her eyes turned the same blood red. The young elf was something else now.

Something inside her told her that was better. Her gaze drifted back down to the bodies on the floor. She was missing someone. Her sister, Sarah, wasn’t in the mix. The thirteen year old was hiding from her. 

“Sarah,” she called softly, moving around the house. She was vaguely aware of the blood stains where her family had tried to fight her off with the other thing that had done this to her. All she could remember were the hands that grabbed her, huge black wings, and black blood. Everything else was just pain and death. “Sarah,” she called again.

Amanda looked down at one of the cupboard. It felt like it was pulling her in. She reached down and pulled the handle. There was a scream and a flash as Sarah sent a defensive spell against her. Amanda fell to the ground unable to move. She’d been hit with a stun spell. Sarah took the opportunity to run as far away as she could. 

“I will find you.” Amanda growled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
